Ultrawoman Chlorída
Ultrawoman Chlorída is the secondary Ultra of ‘Ultraman Kejadian’, a sequel series to the events of the final chapter of ‘Ultraman Astmas: The Chronicle’. History Pre-Series Until she was around 12 years old, Jane was unaware of her mother's identity. She thought she was just a native to a planet Ultras from Planet M-29 had colonized. However, when Ultraman Kejadian, who was at the time the Grand Mystic, became corrupt and started a genocidal reign of terror near her homeland, Chlorída was finally exposed to knowledge of her mother's genetics in her parents' dying words, which had been carried onto herself: Jane was part Ultra. Profile Relationships * Ultraman Kejadian / Blake Genesis (Love Interest) * Cameron Wilson (Friend / Ally) * Alexander / Alexis Caglye (Friend / Ally / Former Enemy) Transformation TBA Forms - Elemental-Enhancement= Through the use of Mana, Chlorída can enhance herself, similarly to Kejadian, via powers from Kaiju and/or other Ultras, generally gaining elemental attributes from it. However, unlike Kejadian, hers can be harder to completely control, especially when using Kaiju or Dark Ultras, as a result of her Hephean genetics. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Elemental Ultra-Enhancement Forms= Elemental-Enhancement forms using the essence of Ultras. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Elemental Combo-Enhancement Forms= Elemental-Enhancement forms using the essence of Ultras. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} }} - Possessed= TBA }} - Hephean= Chlorída’s true form, a Hephean, named Jane Risocneir, who has 35% Ultra DNA. Unlike Blake, the Ligunal form of Kejadian, Jane is incapable of using Mana outside of Crystal Form. Abilities * Mana Crystals: Jane can use Mana Crystals to somewhat-high extents. ** Teleportation: TBA ** Rune Creation: By using Mana Crystals, Jane can create runes, implanting them into mostly anything. *** Magic Suppression: Some Runes can suppress Mana. *** Magic Empowerment: Some Runes can empower Mana. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Jane can temporarily increase her strength or durability, although not to the extent she can in Ultra form. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Jane can temporarily increase her running speed or reaction time, although not to the extent she can in Ultra form. *Charm of Love: An enchanted necklace, Blake has one as well. She gave it to Blake, specifically about a week after she realized he had changed internally and that her parents’ assassination was not the result of his current state of mind. It can be seen as a form of Good Luck Charm that enforces the positive moments of Jane’s and Blake’s relationship. ** Repulsion: If either Blake or Jane becomes possessed by an entity wishing to kill the other, it will be able to repel the entity, weakening them and forcing them to retreat out of their body. This was shown when Jane was possessed by Mæviphemeris, a member of the Qunaevi, at the end of Season 1, Story Arc 1. ***Spiritual Healing: Depending on the nature of the possession, it can also heal the spirit of whichever of them was possessed. This was also shown when Jane was possessed by Mæviphemeris. }} Category:Ultraman Kejadian Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras from Planet M-29 Category:Ultraman Kejadian Protagonists Category:Ultras